Fool Me
by adorablyxniki
Summary: After being rejected by Cornwall, Viola goes to Illyria pretending to be her twin brother. But, things go screwy when she sees her younger sister Morgana at the school, who has a plan in store for her big sis. Please R&R!


**Title:** Fool Me

**Author:** Niki

**Summery:** After being rejected to try out for the boy's soccer team at Cornwall, Viola Hastings goes to the rival school Illyria pretending to be her twin brother Sebastian to play soccer and beat Cornwall in the upcoming soccer game. But Viola didn't count on her younger sister Morgana Hastings to return to Stratford after spending nearly 4 years away at a boarding school.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters nor the movie. I only take credit for the character Morgana and the idea for this fanfic.

**------**

**Chapter One:** New Body, Same Girl

Morgana and her mother Daphne walked through the front door of their large home and up the two steps to the foyer; dropping Morgana's suitcases on the hardwood floors.

"Home sweet home my darling new little debutant!" Daphne exclaimed throwing her arms around her daughter.

Morgana returned the hug and forced a smile as she pulled back. "Gee thanks mom." She said trying to sound happy. She knew her mother had practically given up all hope of her boyish sister ever becoming a debutant so now her mother was finally throwing it on Morgana. She was happy that she was finally getting some attention but the word 'New' got to her.

"This is going to be so much fun, I am going to order some sushi and tomorrow in the morning I will drive you to Illyria and we can talk about being a debutant and who you're gonna go with!" Her mother continued excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

"That sounds great mom, I can't wait." Morgana said as she took her coat off.

"I know!" Her mom said still excitedly. "Oh...your sister is upstairs in her bedroom but your wonderful brother has decided to go stay with his father and he doesn't like answering his phone...oh that boy makes me so mad sometimes I swear. Any who, I'm gonna go get started on making dinner, ordering sushi takes so long." She said with a small laugh as she walked into the dinning room and out of sight.

Morgana glanced around the home she had been away from for nearly four years. She felt a little uneasy with all the dog paintings and statues, so with a turn of her heel she headed up the grand stairs.

She reached her sister's bedroom, with a heavy sigh she lifted her hand to knock but stopped short hearing Viola talking about pretending to be Sebastian. She leaned closer to the door, trying not to make too much noise.

"Paul, I am telling you this will work. Tomorrow morning my mother is dropping Morgana off at her school, while she is doing that you can come over and help be transform into Sebastian." Viola said into her cell phone, a hesitant Paul was on the other end.

Morgana bit down on her bottom lips, a tad confused about what her sister was meaning.

"Yeah I know, but they'll leave at 10 in the morning just be waiting outside. Then you can drive me to Illyria and in three weeks when the game against Cornwall is on, I'll be beat'em then reveal that I am a girl then Justin and his coach and all those other stupid guys will see that girls can be just as good as boys." Viola continued cheerily.

Morgana's mouth dropped. Oh my god, she thought to herself, she can't be serious. Morgana kept listening, but only heard Viola say, bye Paul. She turned around and quickly ran back down the staircase.

"Hey mom?!" Morgana called out as she grabbed her coat and slid it on her shoulders.

"No no, I do not want squid." Her mother exasperated into the phone, an angry little Chinese man was on the other end saying yes then something in Chinese. Daphne removed the phone from her ear and popped her head around the dinning room doorway. "Yes sweetheart?" She asked.

"I have to run out real quick, I'll be back in a minute." Morgana said heading to the door.

"Okay be careful it's starting to rain." Her mother said, disappearing again.

Morgana ran out the front door and pulled her coat over her head. She hadn't even been back in Stratford for an hour and she already gets to go see the guy she has the biggest crush on and better yet he is single from her attention hogging sister clearly.

Finally she got to the Drayton's house; it looked similar to her house gate and all. She breezed through the front yard and to the front door. Morgana quickly ran her fingers through her hair and gave it a quick fluff, licking her lips as she unbuttoned the buttons on her deep red v-neck sweater. Then knocked on the door, taking in a deep breath. After all this is Justin Drayton, one of the hottest guys Morgana has ever seen.

After 1 minute of waiting, Justin opened the front door. He was dressed in cargo shorts and a tight fitting plain tee shirt. He raised his eyebrow and looked down at the short 16 year old.

"Morgana Hastings….well, well what do I owe this pleasure of your company?" Justin asked with a devilish grin. She had grown out nicely and was no longer that dorky little pre-teen.

Morgana blushed and returned the grin. "I got back not even an hour ago….I wanted to come see you, my sister's boyfriend and all." She said, with a hint of question in her voice.

Justin made a small face. "We broke up…over a stupid soccer issue. I swear she can't be a girl for more than a second." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Really, tell me about it. Vi can be such a guy sometimes." Morgana said with a big smile on her face, hinting to the reason she came over.

Justin looked at her, taking one step towards her. "Yeah, Justin Drayton is single once again." He said roughly as his hand playing with the end of her dark brown hair.

Morgana was really tempted to throw herself at him but the details she heard about her center of attention hogging sister was too juicy to throw away.

"Well Justin, that's all fine and dandy but I think I have something you'll be very interested in a lot more." She told him. Justin stepped back into the house and out of the doorway motioning for her to come in. Morgana walked into his house as he took her hand and lead her up the stairs and into his bedroom, closing the cherry wood door behind him.

"Well I'm waiting sunshine..?" He said leaning against the door.

Morgana smirked. "My sister is going to pretend to be Sebastian tomorrow and for the next three weeks till after the big game. She wants to beat your team and embarrass you by you and your team losing to a girl. And I heard this all from Viola through her door."

Justin looked at her with a raised eyebrow and like she was certifiable. "Sure and I am the Easter bunny." He sarcastically said.

"Will you shut up for like five god-damn minutes Drayton? I am being serious. Why would I lie to you?" She asked putting her hands firmly on her hips.

Justin looked into her aqua eyes and nodded. "Fine…fine tell me all about this thing Viola is going to be doing?" He asked moving his hand over her hands that rested on her shapely hips.

"Well tomorrow after me and mom leave to go to Illyria, Viola is having Paul come to the house and I guess he's gonna turn her into our brother. Clearly she doesn't remember which school I'm going too." Morgana said shifting her weight to one foot then the other, slowly inching towards Justin more his large hand still on her hip.

"Hmm...well what are we going to do about this sweet heart?" Justin asked looking down at her as his other hand moved to her waist.

"Maybe I could blow her plan sky high or freak her out and make her worry extra or something - don't know, you have an idea?" She asked, trying not to sound distracted. After all his hand was on her waist, it's hard to think any other girl could contain themselves in this situation.

Justin had an idea, but it had nothing to do with Viola - after all her sister was more attractive. "Don't let her see you right off the bat, first take some pictures of Vi as your brother. Then wave them in her face and make her freak, then we expose her at the game. But of course darling, you need to tell her you won't show the pictures so she'll show."

"I like that idea, but you don't have any others?" Morgana tempted. Justin looked down at Morgana, as he ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth. Justin shook his head. "Not at the moment, well none that concern Viola anyways. Besides, I need to tell the other guys about this."

Morgana frowned disappointedly, but decided to shrug it off. "Okay, I should be getting home before my mother and sister get worried. Do you want me to call you tomorrow or something -?"

"Yeah when you get to Illyria and get settled in." Justin said cutting her off with a small head nod. Morgana returned the nod. "Sure, I umm need your number?" She said shyly. Justin smiled at her and reached in her back pocket of her jeans pulling her cell phone out. He punched in his number then handed it back to her. "All set sunshine; don't forget to get a camera." He said flirty. Morgana nodded and turned to leave, with a big smile on her lips.

Once Justin saw his bedroom door close he fell back on his bed and groaned, kicking the soccer ball that was on his floor. This was going to be some week for him. He pulled his cell out and dialed his one of his team mate's number to tell him the news about Viola.

In the morning, Daphne was rushing around trying to get last minute debutant magazines together; leaving Morgana and Viola time to talk and what not.

"So why did you break up with Justin, I mean the man is hot what's not to like?" Morgana asked as she poured some milk into her bowl of cereal.

Viola sighed as she took a bite of toast. "There is more to a relationship than the guy being hot sweetie. Justin was just a jerk who was a two faced snake when it came down it." She said sadly. "But hopefully you'll find a guy that likes all of you and doesn't lie in front of his friends."

Morgana swallowed her cereal. "Thanks...and sorry things worked out the way they did." She sincerely said as Viola faintly smiled. "So are you gonna call me when you get to dad's?"

Viola looked a little confused at first but quickly remembered her little lie. "Oh yeah I will, I'll try to get Sebastian to call too but you know how he is with Monique." Viola said with a small laugh.

Morgana laughed. "Oh god he's still with her?"

"Yep, only cause she's hawt." Viola said mimicking how Sebastian said it earlier. Morgan just laughed harder.

"Oh god he is such a dork." Morgana said laughing. "I know!" Viola agreed still laughing. For a minute or two Morgana forgot about what she and Justin planned and about her hate for Vi. She was actually getting along with Viola.

"My darling little debutants time to get a move on." Daphne interrupted, hastily rushing into the kitchen. "Now Viola I do not want you going to your father's, we've barely spent any time together this summer."

A wave a terror ran wildly over Morgana, if Viola didn't go then Justin would think she lied about it. That was just unacceptable. Morgana thought to herself.

"Mom," Viola began with that look she had. "I was thinking about what you said the other day and well, I decided to try to be a debutant. And I was thinking I could spend some time with Monique since Sebastian will be hanging with dad." Viola lied with a smile. Daphne's face was twisted into delight and joy.

"Oh this is wonderful! My little girl will finally become a lady." Daphne said giving Viola a quick hug.

Yeah becoming a lady -sure, Viola thought to herself as her mother pulled away from the hug. "Well mom we should get going." Morgana said setting her glass down on the counter.

Daphne nodded and headed to the door, but not without giving one last look at Viola. Morgana was a little jealous, she hated that her sister was getting the attention once again. But said nothing, instead she said, "Later sis, love yas." Giving Viola a hug, Morgana turned on her heel and walked out of the house.

---

Viola waved her mother and sister off, and no sooner did Paul emerge from the bushes. "Ready to become a boy?" He asked cheerily as he stepped into her house.

Viola laughed a little and followed Paul in the house, closing the door behind her. "Yep."

---

"Inside every girl is a boy - oh wait...you know what I mean." Paul flustered said to Viola who was now transformed into Sebastian.

'Sebastian' smiled and walked off with 'his' bags into a court yard type area.

Morgana was still registering when she saw her sister looking like a guy. "Oh my god..." She mumbled as she stared. Reaching into her back pocket she flipped her cell out and dialed Justin.

"Hello?" He answered on the other end.

Morgana smiled. "You are never going to guess who just showed up at Illyria looking the way they look."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
